


A Cut on Her Lip

by SilverIcy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcy/pseuds/SilverIcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Lady, your lip!" Chat exclaims worryingly, his green eyes zeroing on a bright, red liquid trailing down her chin from a cut on her lower lip.<br/>An one-shot inspired by a short, incomplete comic drawn by thewritingunicorn from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cut on Her Lip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first debut into the Miraclicous Ladybug Fandom and boarding on the ladynoir ship. Please treat me kindly as this is my first time to write this one-shot, i even haven't watch the series, and yet i ended up being ladynoir trash thanks to all sorts of the wonderful stories and arts at tumblr. I blame you, Ladynoir fandom. It's your damn fault for converting me into a ladynoir shipper! and your stories and arts reduce me into a sobbing mess, too! I swore that I literally heard, "We are the LadyNoir Fandom. Your hearts, minds and souls shall add to our own. Resistence is futile." when I first encountered that fandom at tumblr week ago. A-and this one-shot... i think i'm offically sold my soul to a dark force aka the LadyNoir Fandom. T-T  
> By the way, this one-shot was a credit to and inspired by a short,incomplete comic drawn by thewritingunicorn from tumblr. Hope that artist don't mind that I add some to that. :)  
> Please pardon the grammers! And no, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, just... borrowing them?

"Miraculous Cure!" A blinding flash of light moment later, a white butterfly flutter away from her opened hand.

Ladybug startles slightly in surprise, her body goes stiff as her feline partner unexpectedly intrudes into her personal space and his hands on her arms. _(She silently notices that he is_ _careful not to cut or puncture her skin_ _with his black leather gloved hands in which he possesses the slightly sharp claws that easily cut through the flesh. Almost if he gently and tenderly holds her like a precious rose. And she stubbornly ignores a weird throbbing in her heart.)_

"My Lady, your lip!" Chat exclaims worryingly, his green eyes zeroing on a bright, red liquid trailing down her chin from a cut on her lower lip.

Oh. _oh!_ She probably doesn't realize that she accidentally bit her lip that hard during a fight with the akuma earlier. Her right hand flew upward toward her chin. She wipes off her blood on her chin. She tastes a metallic taste of her own blood as her tongue pokes out downward, and licks off a crimson liquid on her lower lip. ( _Unbeknown to her, she doesn't notice that her action unintentionally leaves a wet, shiny trail and ends up making her pouty_ _lips looking so tempting sinfully. She is too busy to notice that Chat suddenly gulps silently, his adam's apple shifts nervously a little and his green eyes widen tiny bit. A soft pink tinge appears on his cheek, completely camouflaging by the night's darkness and the soft light from the lamp posts.)_

"It's okay, Chat! It'll probably heal soon." She reassures him, her left arm kept him from getting too close to her. _(She just don't want him too close to her. Why does Chat make her heart skip a beat in the same way as her crush did to her? She just... doesn't understand why. The only way that she knows how to stop him to cause her heart behaving weird, is she physically keeps him away from getting way too close to her person with her arms. Apparently, it's not working too well as this stray black cat manages to sneak into her heart and refusing to leave. Despite it, she stubbornly continues to keep him at arm's length. All for her poor heart's sake.)_

"B-but it's going to ruin your purr-fect lips." Chat fusses over her. _(Secretly, his inner model comes out to express the concern for a potential scarring on his beautiful Lady's face. But, deep down in his heart, he knows that he isn't that shallow. His heart doesn't care whatever she got a scar on her lip or not, Ladybug always is his Lady forever no matter what. Even if she ends up having a scar on her lip, then he will kiss that scar on her lovely lip with a tender love and whispers to her ears that this scar is a beautiful proof that his Lady is truly a brave and strong woman.)_

"Nah, I don't think it's deep enough to scar. Stop worrying about that, I'll be fine." Ladybug says coolly, her voice revealing no concern and her left hand nags him to give her more space.

"Alright, alright. I get it!" His hands lets her arms go, his arms curled back to his chest and his hands open in front of her in a peace gesture. Ladybug moves slightly backward, giving herself a little more space. Her action makes Chat's shoulders go down a little sadly.

Ladybug notices his rejected posture.

Chat looks like that she is kicking his kitten.

A cut on her lower lip strung a little as she pursed her lips, then sighs soundlessly. She turns around on her heel, her back in front of him.

"Kitty."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for worry about me. I mean, I appreciate your concerns about my well-being. So...thanks." Without a need to see his face, Ladybug easily pictures that Chat's literal cat ears pricks up and his proverbial tail points straight up in happiness. Hehe, her Chat Noir is so easy to please.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I guess I have to go home now, just make there's no scar on my lip. And good night, Kitty." She walks toward the roof's edge. Her foot lands on the metal edge firmly, ready to set.

"Okay~! I'm sure your lips will be back to a purr-fection!"

Ladybug rolls her eyes, her arm raising and waving in a dismissing good-bye. Her strong legs launch her off the roof, and guided her to her home. She faintly can hear him calling good night to her.

Hopefully, she'd better make up the convincing lies to her parents and Alya about a cut on her lip next morning. Likely expecting the worrying exclamations from her parents and Alya. She maybe hopes that her crush doesn't think that she looks ugly with this lip injury. _(Her quiet insecurity whispers to her ear, Adrien will not show an interest in a girl with a visible imperfection such as a scar on her face. No! She tells herself and ruthlessly shuts down that whispering. She is going to take a care of her injury well enough to ensure there's no scar on her lip.)_

She absolutely has no idea that a small, insignficant cut will blow her secret open and wide in a rather unexpected way, she does not see that coming to her.

Not. At. All.

XxXxXx

"Have you seen Marinette's face?"

Adrien raises his eyebrow at his best friend's bizarre question. "Like in general or...?"

"She has this wicked mark on her lip!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I just saw her in the hallway earlier this morning." Nino says animatedly. They continue to walk toward their class until Adrien can see a vague familiar form of Marinette and her friend at some distance, standing next to a door that connects to his class.

"Is it so?... I'll see it when I see her."

They walk closer and closer until they could see them clearly. _(And from judging_ _their body language in that way, he can tell that Marinette has chiding lightly by Alya, her friend. His ears pick up Alya tells her to be careful. And, Mariette replies sheepishly back that it has been just an accident.)_

Curious and intriguing by his friend's remark about her have a mark on her lip, he's looking at Mariette's face. A distance between them is close enough for his eyes pick up the mark on her lip.

Then, his green eyes fall upon her lip.

Adrien feels his body gone rigid and his brain functions literally screech to a halt. He stares at her, his green eyes wide. _(He feels like that a time suddenly slowing down and everything that moves simply to stop. His ears cease to function somehow, he hears nothing. Only Mariette's lips move in a slow motion. His green eyes helplessly glue on her lips like a moth is attracted to the light.)_

And stares even more. Or rather, to be exact, he stares at the familiar, already healed cut on her lower lip.

_(In a fact, he memorizes everything about his Lady. Including her recent injury. He precisely remembers a shape, length, width, and even the position of a cut on his Lady's lip. Creepy, yes. But to his mind and heart, it's perfectly okay. After all, he is totally smitten with the beautiful, strong Ladybug.)_

That very same cut injury, that's supposed to belong on his Ladybug's lip, plainly stands out on a lip of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

...

For a moment, the burning, crystal clear comprehension strikes him like a lightning. _(Not mentioning a fact that a sheer power of his clarity also causes his brain come back alive for a second, then goes short-circuited and fried simultaneously in a progress. His poor brain manages to spit out its last dying two words before it goes blank.)_

_No way..._

**Author's Note:**

> ...*peek at the readers' reactions to my story nervously* Uh...good? I hope i'm doing well on their characters...


End file.
